


（番外）因为我爱你

by caichenjh



Category: something about - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caichenjh/pseuds/caichenjh





	（番外）因为我爱你

（番外）因为我爱你之  
You are my treasure（R）

1、狗血，瞎掰、原创、私设如山、纯属虚构。  
2、严禁抄袭、转载、二传二改。只发在lofter。如有雷同应该是抄袭。  
3、不要上升真人。  
4、伪骨科，不喜勿入，入了别diss。

设定是还在暧昧期的时候。

晚上11点蔡徐坤正靠坐在卧室的床背翻杂志，陈立农洗澡出来后，只穿了一件白衬衫和四角裤走到蔡徐坤面前抽走了蔡徐坤手中的书，然后以已经做得很自然的姿势岔开双腿，半跪半坐在蔡徐坤腿上，双手松松的环上蔡徐坤的脖颈，用一双水润润的大眼睛直勾勾的和蔡徐坤对视，有意无意的用自己的花茎紧紧贴住蔡徐坤那隔着睡袍的肉棒位置的所在。

陈立农不怕和蔡徐坤对视，因为他知道蔡徐坤喜欢他这张脸，那晚控制不住吻自己，八成也是因为自己这张清纯漂亮又色气上泛的脸。

“哎陈立农，你给我吧，我忍得都疼了。”蔡徐坤看着他那张魅惑众生的瓜子脸以及脉脉灵动着仿佛要把人的魂都勾出来的双眼，感受着对方顶住自己的花茎，边把手从衬衫下摆探进陈立农的腰边说。

“哎蔡徐坤，你确定你要这么对我吗？我可是你弟弟欸。”陈立农这样说着，嗔怪的白了蔡徐坤一眼，但是并没有出手阻止蔡徐坤对自己腰肢的抚摸。

“你才不是我弟弟。”蔡徐坤一手扶着陈立农的腰，一手抚摸上他隆起的胸肌，绵软的充实感填满了蔡徐坤略微躬起的手掌，随着摩挲陈立农胸前的那颗红樱不断的微微扎着自己的掌心，所谓十指连心，蔡徐坤感觉自己的心也被对方的红樱扎得痒痒的，身下也开始发涨。  
“嗯~呃~，这么多年了你还是不肯承认我是你弟弟吗？”陈立农边闭着眼享受蔡徐坤的抚摸边问，不知道是该难过还是该高兴。  
“你本来就不是我弟弟，怎么承认。”  
“那我到底是你的什么。”陈立农一顿，被蔡徐坤摸得迷迷糊糊的脑子顿时清醒了大半，瞬间坐直了身体，他想知道蔡徐坤的答案。  
“你是我的宝贝。”蔡徐坤俯在陈立农耳边轻轻的说。随即吻上陈立农的唇，陈立农双手搂紧了蔡徐坤，两人闭上眼睛，互相交换了一个认真而绵长的吻。

蔡徐坤看着被吻得双目迷蒙无法聚焦的陈立农，此时他鲜红欲滴的嘴唇还留着两人亮晶晶的液体，大概也是意识到了唇上留有津液即将流下，陈立农便用小嘴啜回液体，看得蔡徐坤更加燥热，两手一掰一把扯开了陈立农身上还扣着扣子的衬衣，对方年轻而美好的肉体瞬间展现在自己眼前，蔡徐坤把他的衬衣从肩上退到手肘处挂着，欲脱不脱的样子最迷人。  
“宝贝你身上有一股奇异的香味。”蔡徐坤闭上眼闻陈立农身上那股交织了沐浴露香气的似乎是牛奶味的体香。  
“你喜欢吗？”陈立农有点紧张的问。  
“不喜欢。但是，爱。”  
“哼~~。”陈立农昂起头小傲娇的笑了。  
“你身上也有香气。”陈立农接着说。他此时也闻着蔡徐坤身上的味道，如果非要形容的话，那股味道，是优雅又魅惑的玫瑰香气。  
“是什么味道。”蔡徐坤停下手上的动作看着陈立农问。  
“不告诉你。”陈立农用手指在蔡徐坤的花瓣唇上做了个噤声的手势。  
“小坏蛋。”蔡徐坤边说着边一把扯下陈立农身上的小裤子，半硬而弹性十足的花茎立刻探头呼之欲出，粉嫩的颜色和适中的尺寸就如同主人一样可爱，让人想狠狠的咬上一口，可是这是不可以的，宝贝的宝贝怎么能狠狠的咬呢，只能轻轻的小口小口的噬舔。于是蔡徐坤俯身这么做了。头顶上立刻传来对方的轻微喘息，小奶腹也随着一阵一阵的抽动。等蔡徐坤直起身，改用手轻轻撸动花茎，陈立农便伏在他的肩头，在他耳边呢喃，“嗯~嗯~好舒服呀~~”。待会有你更舒服的，蔡徐坤想。

在蔡徐坤的抚弄下，陈立农花茎的铃口已经不知不觉的溢出透明的液体，“宝贝，你流水了。”蔡徐坤说。陈立农瞬间红了脸，顺着蔡徐坤的目光低头去看自己身上那让人害羞却又无法自持的反应。蔡徐坤用手轻轻的抹了抹铃口上的液体，放进嘴里舔了舔，然后又趁陈立农呆懵之际把手指插进了他的嘴里，“我们家农农的味道还是清清爽爽的，看来还是个干干净净的男孩子。”蔡徐坤笑着说。“要不是你，我更干净。”陈立农小小声的顶了蔡徐坤一句。蔡徐坤自知理亏，于是笑而不语。

“嗯~~嗯~~嗯~~呃”每每被对方的手抚弄到铃口，陈立农都酥麻得忍不住发出难耐的呻吟。“蔡徐坤，你快点，用点力。”蔡徐坤有一下没一下的轻轻抚弄让陈立农欲爽不爽，于是他忍不住叫了起来。“你说得温柔点我就给你。”蔡徐坤嫌弃他说得不够悦耳动听。情欲得不到满足是世界上最难耐的事，陈立农闭上眼睛握紧拳头忍住了想殴打蔡徐坤的冲动，不管不顾的柔声细语的吹拂着蔡徐坤的耳朵说：“坤坤，你快点，用点力，我难受，给我好不好~~”。“你从哪里学的这么色的话？”蔡徐坤惊讶，感叹于陈立农总能在清纯和诱惑间无缝对接。“还不是你教得好。”陈立农翻了个白眼。

对方如此甜腻可人一学就会，哪有不满足的道理，于是蔡徐坤咬了咬嘴唇，加快了手上的抽动。男人的手就是够准够快够力道，花茎仿佛被按摩般被拿捏得够爽够舒服，没几下陈立农便累积了超量的快感，“嗯嗯呃呃”的抱着蔡徐坤伏在他的肩头上无法控制的颤抖，快感驱走了初秋的微凉，连蔡徐坤都能感觉到贴在自己身上的人浑身发热。终于陈立农满头大汗的射了，蔡徐坤眼疾手快的用手接住把它先放在了餐巾纸上。

陈立农似乎并不满意于前端的高潮，他用手指勾开了蔡徐坤身上松松垮垮的睡袍绑带，对方精壮结实的腰身立即展现在眼前，于是他忍不住两只手伸长勾住对方的脖子，挺起自己不大不小的胸肌紧紧的贴住对方的肉体，让对方也让自己感受到彼此肉体零距离接触带来的光滑肉感和亲密无间感。“你这么做，是要付出代价的哦。”蔡徐坤危险的眯起眼睛，用炙热而暧昧的眼神看着怀里的人。“只要你想要，只要我能给。”怀里的陈立农突然深深沉沉认认真真清清晰晰温温柔柔的说。“我靠这是什么乖巧的兔子精，不把你吃得骨头都不剩都对不起你这句话了”，蔡徐坤怀拥甜蜜肉兔，欲火焚身。

“你第一次，我们就面对面做，疼的时候你可以抱着我，好不好？”蔡徐坤问。陈立农一连点了几下头，鼓着圆圆的小嘴回答了一声好~~。蔡徐坤看着他这比女人还可爱的表情，心想还好压在他身上的人是自己，如果是别人的话会嫉妒得把对方杀掉吧。“陈立农，你这么可爱是不是吃可爱长大的？”蔡徐坤戏谑的问。“哎蔡徐坤，你别忘了我是吃你的欺负长大的。”“既然吃欺负可以长得那么可爱，那我以后要欺负你多一点。”蔡徐坤边说边双手捧住他那张漂亮的小脸怎么都看不够。  
“滚哦。”  
“把你吃了我再滚。”蔡徐坤一个翻身把陈立农压在身下，过于情色的姿势还是让陈立农害羞得把腿紧紧并拢起来，于是蔡徐坤把腿挤压进他的两腿中间，还小心翼翼的避开对方的花茎以免把那个小可爱挤伤。陈立农被迫张开了双腿，两人四肢互相缠绕赤身裸体的拥吻起来。蔡徐坤先用舌尖舔抵允吸陈立农湿润粉嫩又绵软的唇，平时这张唇总是唇角上扬给自己露出糖果般甜美的微笑，蔡徐坤真是爱进心里去了。面对蔡徐坤的进一步深吻陈立农熟悉而配合地闭眼仰头张口，任由对方的舌头长驱直入，陈立农怯生生的伸出舌头回应，蔡徐坤立刻兴奋而热烈的缠上，一时间两人唇舌交融喘息不止难舍难分。

两人恋恋不舍的结束缠绵的吻后蔡徐坤感觉自己身下都涨大了好几圈，于是从包里拿出了一支润滑剂。“哎蔡徐坤，为什么你包里能随时摸出这东西？是不是和别人用过的？”陈立农有点吃味。“你闻一闻是什么味？”蔡徐坤边笑边把润滑剂盖子打开凑到陈立农跟前。“草莓味。”“这就对了，宝贝你别乱想，我可是给你买了你最喜欢的水果的味道。你的专属，独一无二，用在你身上这味道香甜得像吃草莓一样。” “这么说你对我蓄谋已久？”“谁叫你那么诱人。”蔡徐坤盯着陈立农的脸玩味的说。“要做就快点做，小心我不给你了。”陈立农被蔡徐坤这恶趣味弄得又羞又恼，谁知道这娇恼的口气更是惹得对方哈哈大笑起来。蔡徐坤挤出一点润滑剂后沾了点方才陈立农射的东西混合在一起抹在自己的涨大上，说，“其实宝贝你的东西才是最好的润滑剂。”看着抹了自己东西的亮晶晶的忍得发红的粗大硬挺，陈立农羞得脸转过一边不敢多看。

扩张好后，蔡徐坤轻轻贴近陈立农耳朵说宝贝我真的要进去了。这话在陈立农听来娓娓动听低沉性感诱惑十足，于是他睁着下垂眼看着蔡徐坤柔柔的说“轻一点。”“抱紧我。”蔡徐坤对他说。随即强烈的异物感从身后袭来，陈立农闷哼一声不由得紧紧抓住了蔡徐坤的一边手，对方马上紧紧的以十指相扣回应，从手中传来的那股温暖热量仿佛是世界上最好的镇痛剂。蔡徐坤的粗大一点一点破开从未有人染指过虽然经过扩张依旧感觉封得紧紧的密道时，蔡徐坤忍不住说：“宝贝，这是你的第一次。”“是，给你了。”“我会好好疼爱你的。”蔡徐坤做了口型，没有让陈立农听到。

整根没入后，蔡徐坤开始了小幅度抽动，陈立农疼得紧紧抱住了蔡徐坤，看着身下人满头的大汗和痛苦的表情，蔡徐坤心真疼，不由得拿起餐巾纸给陈立农擦汗。然而心疼没超过一分钟，蔡徐坤立即被对方温暖的密道绞到爽得头皮发麻的快感所取代，不由得倒抽了一口气。怪不得饭沉沉说和有的男人做比和女人做还爽，蔡徐坤感叹。随着不断的抽插陈立农的身下逐渐适应，表情也渐渐缓和，突然间蔡徐坤的粗大碰到了一块指甲盖的凸起，一股异样的电感传遍陈立农全身，陈立农知道是什么了，于是抱着蔡徐坤小小声的说：“就是那里。”哪个男人受得了这么可爱性感的宝贝说这样的话呢，于是蔡徐坤情欲上头，加足了力量集中攻击敏感点，突然间袭来的尖锐快感太过刺激让陈立农招架不住，“啊啊啊坤坤你慢一点！”陈立农抓着蔡徐坤的肩膀带着哭腔喊道。“好的宝贝。”于是蔡徐坤改由不紧不慢的抽插。适度的频率产生的小高潮的酥麻痒感让陈立农舒服得脚不自觉的绷紧，臀部也不自觉的抬起想让蔡徐坤进去更多，头仰着优美的弧度紧闭着双眼微张着嘴，身下的舒服也化作一声声呻吟和喟叹从喉咙涌出，铃口也不断的冒出亮晶晶的液体。越来越强烈的刺激感让陈立农感觉蔡徐坤的每一次顶弄都不仅仅是顶入下体，还一次一次的顶入了自己的心口，心都随着对方的动作一颤一颤的。看着身下人那张沉溺在情欲里潮红的漂亮脸蛋，听着那又嗲又黏的吟叫，感受着因为陈立农的情动而变得温暖湿滑的密道的紧致抓握，蔡徐坤觉得自己在感受一场视觉听觉触觉盛宴，如同在食用一顿珍馐般被肉香填饱得无比满足。

随着快感的不断积累，陈立农的胸脯起伏得越来越剧烈，呼吸越来越急促，耳边也传来蔡徐坤粗重的喘息，高潮终于汹涌袭来，电感传遍四肢百骸，伴随着一声甜到发腻的呼喊陈立农重重的战栗了一下，花茎随之射出一股奶白，此时主人的意识说不出有多快乐已经飘向外太空，已无暇顾及它射向何处。而高潮带来密道的跳动和痉挛也给蔡徐坤的粗大带来了最后的凶猛刺激，尖锐又舒服的高潮让蔡徐坤也颤抖着交了粮。陈立农感受着那一股热流射入自己的身体时，不由自主的抬起手臂遮住双眼，悄无声息的留下了不知是生理还是心理的泪水。

陈立农被蔡徐坤抱着在浴室里清洗时，氤氲的水汽和高潮的余韵让他昏昏欲睡。“高潮是什么感觉？”半梦半醒间，他伏在蔡徐坤的肩膀上仿佛听到了耳边传来一句问话。“爱情的感觉。”他迷迷糊糊的回答，接着又对着蔡徐坤的耳朵用几乎听不到的声音说：“怎么办呢，蔡徐坤，我爱上你了。”蔡徐坤听到后先是一愣，随即一手扶着对方的腰肢，一手搂着对方的后脑勺，微笑着对着那个已经睡过去的人说，“这好办，因为我也爱上你了。”


End file.
